Cold
by EmiliaElliot18
Summary: AU New Moon. When Bella went cliff diving, Alice wasn't the one who awaited her at her house. It was Edward. Charlie packs up the house to leave Forks, and Edward, behind, but Edward will never leave Bella. Better than it sounds. One shot for now, but I may continue.


**Hellur!**

**So this is just an idea that's been buzzing around in my head for a few days. I'm taking a drama class this semester that inspired this. I'm not sure if it's going to be a one shot or if I'll continue it, but this is all I've got so far. Let me know what you think! REVIEW! **

**Here we goooo:)**

**Song for this: "Til' I Hear You Sing" from _Love Never Dies_**

* * *

Bella's eyelids drooped as she sat on her neatly-made bed. Her back was pressed against the white wall, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest. She had a large white blanket wrapped tightly around her body, but she still couldn't escape the cold chill that ran through her body.

Bella was always cold.

Her heart was thundering in her chest as she waited for her nightly visit. She knew he would come; he always did.

When Edward left, Bella had shut down completely. She didn't eat much and rarely slept. The few hours of sleep she did receive were full of horrifying nightmares that caused her to tremble. The night out with Jess was the first time she felt somewhat whole again. She could finally hear him. And when she jumped off the cliff, she finally saw him.

He was there in all his immortal beauty. But she knew it was just an illusion. She knew it wasn't real.

But that night when Jacob took her back home, he was there. Edward was there. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she entered the house, and she melted into his stone embrace. For the first time in months, Bella finally felt complete.

But then Charlie came home. Edward sat patiently on the couch next to Bella as she explained his presence to Charlie.

Charlie said nothing as his daughter explained. He just stared at her in horror and disbelief. Bella curled up in Edward's arms as Charlie told her she was crazy, that he wouldn't stay for long and that it wasn't healthy, but Bella didn't care.

She had her Edward back; nothing else mattered.

Charlie, however, didn't let it go. The next morning, Charlie had packed up everything and told Bella they were moving. Bella cried and pleaded, but he refused to let her stay.

So she moved. Now, she was in a new place with horrible white walls and boring surroundings. It was even worse than Forks.

The only solace was the window that allowed Edward to come see her at night. Edward followed Bella wherever she went and always found a way to see her. It was normally at night when Charlie wouldn't be around and the neighbors wouldn't see.

Bella didn't care when she got to see him, as long as she got to see him.

Tonight, Edward arrived around 9:45. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, he was there. His eyes were a warm honey color.

"You finally fed," she said in greeting.

Edward nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. He rested a hand on her thigh. "Yes, love. Stop worrying about me. I eat when I need to eat."

Bella sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She pulled the blanket around her more tightly. Despite her love for Edward, she was always colder when he was around.

Edward kissed her forehead and she sighed, loving the feel of his cool lips on her forehead.

"How are you feeling, love?" He questioned.

"Fine. Just cold," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Can't they turn up the heat?" he asked. "Being this cold all the time will only make you catch a cold," Edward stood up and looked in Bella's little closet for another blanket, but there were none to be found.

"No, Sue says it has to be cold," Bella said.

Bella was sure that Charlie and Sue were dating, but he never confirmed it. But she was around all the time

Edward shrugged and then froze. "I have to go," he said suddenly. "Goodbye, love. I'll be seeing you," he promised.

"Please don't leave!" she begged, but by then it was too late. He was already gone.

Bella smacked her head back against the wall in anguish. He was gone again. He always came back, but he always left. She didn't understand why he didn't just spend the night with her. Charlie was a heavy sleeper, and Sue left at night time-they would never know.

Bella scrambled to her side and began to cry as soon as her head hit the pillow. She wanted him to stay forever, but he always left.

Bella cried herself to sleep that night. The pain in her chest was excruciating and she wanted it to end, but she knew the only way it would go away is if she had Edward.

Forever.

-0-

Bella woke up in the middle of the night and felt as though someone was watching her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Edward?" she called out hopefully. But there was no noise other than the sound of her shallow breathing and her rapid heartbeat.

Bella tried to move and get out of bed, but it felt as if though her legs and arms were made of led. She couldn't move them. She screamed in frustration even though she knew she would wake someone up. Charlie would come in and yell at her for having nightmares, as he usually did.

But Bella couldn't conceal her surprise when Carlisle walked in the door.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed as he shut the door quietly behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Carlisle's hair shined in the dim moonlight as he made his way towards Bella. His golden eyes were pained as he stared at Bella, but she couldn't fathom why. Carlisle had been the one member of the Cullen family that never felt any discomfort in Bella's presence; what had changed?

"Charlie called me," he said softly. "He asked me to come talk to you."

Bella smiled at him gently. "Charlie worries too much. He won't leave me again," she said with certainty.

He sat down on the edge of Bella's bed and sighed.

"What happened to you, Bella?" he asked softly as he laid a hand gently on her forehead.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Carlisle didn't say anything as Bella struggled to sit up. She growled in frustration, but Carlisle didn't do anything to help her. He just sat there and stared at her with complete sadness. She finally managed to push herself into a sitting position.

"Where did Edward go?" she asked. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her. "He was here earlier, but he left. He does that every time he comes to see me. He stays for a few minutes, but then leaves suddenly as if he's afraid."

Carlisle leaned down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and ring finger.

"Bella, I need you to look at me," Carlisle demanded. When brown finally met gold, he held her face in his cold hands.

"This is real life, Bella. And you need to face the acts. Edward is not here." Carlisle said seriously.

Bella laughed, and the noise sounded off to Carlisle. "I already told you. He left. He was just here."

Carlisle sighed heavily, and his breath fanned over Bella's face. Bella's gaze drifted past Carlisle and focused on a spot behind him. He moved his hands to her shoulders and shook her gently, trying to get her to look at him again, but her focus was steady.

Bella smiled. Edward was back.

"He's back," she whispered.

Carlisle turned around slowly. Bella watched as he stood up and cautiously made his way over to the spot where Edward was standing. Bella smiled as Edward's face lit up as his father approached him.

And then Bella watched with dismay as Carlisle reached his hand out to touch Edward's face, but his hand never made contact. Instead, Carlisle's hand slipped right through Edward's face. Bella watched as Edward smiled cruelly at her before he disappeared.

"He's not here, Bella. Edward has been missing for a year," Carlisle said.

And with that, Bella's world shattered.

She screamed loudly as she really looked at her surroundings. The windows were covered by a thick set of bars. The walls were all covered by a thick white padding that easily yielded under her touch. And the white blanket she had been covered in earlier was anything but a white blanket.

Bella screamed again as she realized it was a straightjacket.

Tears streamed down her face as she began to throw herself against the wall, but she felt no pain from the action. Carlisle screamed at her, begging her to calm down before he finally grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. She yelled at him, begging him to get off, begging him to find Edward, but Carlisle ignored her pleas.

A few moments later, several men and women in white jackets ran into Bella's room with restraints and a long syringe. Without a warning, the shoved the needle into her arm, and Bella felt a warmth seep into her bones, making them feel like jelly. She surrendered to the medical team and allowed them to strap her down to the bed.

The last thing Bella saw before everything went black was Edward, smiling behind all the chaos.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised before he vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Well?**

**Literally every play we have read in my class has a character that is batshit crazy. So I decided to make Bella crazy. **

**Review and let me know what you think:) **

**Lots of Love,**

**Emilia Elliot. **


End file.
